Shinji's One Wish
by StraightedgeWingZero
Summary: Shinji makes a wish for a family upon a shooting star which ultimately gains him a better family comprised of different people from different Anime. Inspired by Gunman's Shinji's Birthday Wish
1. Chapter 1

Shinji's One Wish

By: SWZ

Shinji makes a wish for a family upon a shooting star which gains him a better family made up of various people from other universes

I own nothing

Note: I have permission from the great gunman to use elements from his story Shinji's Birthday Wish

Big thanks to Midnight Lost for Beta reading

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter one

Aunt and Uncle

Fourteen year old Ikari Shinji, was walking alone, along a shoreline of the lake outside the city of Tokyo-3. In the wake of the 11th Angel defeat, and Ever since he came to Tokyo-3 it had been one hardship after another. He looked towards the lake and gave a depressed sigh.

_Why couldn't my life be as peaceful as this lake? _Shinji thought sadly.

To Shinji it seemed like the days ahead of him would only get harder. He didn't know why Misato insisted on Asuka moving in. Especially when the German girls brash, aggressive and spoiled attitude. Within last few days it's been one raging demand after another. And Misato was of course absolutely no help.

"I might as well head for home... if I could really call it that." Shinji said somewhat bitterly as he started walking off as it quickly got dark. As he was walking Shinji passed by several buildings one of which happened to be a diner. Through the window he could see a man and woman and three kids sitting in a large booth; a family something Shinji doesn't have, one of the very things he's been denied.

_'I wish I could be apart of that' _thought Shinji as he looked from the window to the night sky. As he looked to his surprise a shooting star streaked across the sky. Shinji remembered some people said that if a person makes a wish upon a shooting star their wish was would come true.

_What do I want? what do I wish for? easy: a family a close loving family that would care about me and I could about too. A family that will be there for me when I need them people who take care of each other because they want, to and that's what love is._ He thought. He stared at the sky and thought hard.

'_I wish I had a better family' _

A cold breeze blew his direction at felt something strange in the air. Shinji didn't notice one of the stars above were glowing brightly as if responding to his wish. Shinji just sighed and made his trek back home. Ten minutes he was about half way there until he tripped over a large piece of plywood and fell to the ground. Getting up and dusting himself off Shinji made his way home. Reaching the apartment complex he headed up the stairs and entered the elevator towards the top. Shinji reached the apartment in solemn silence Before he could open the door Shinji was grabbed from behind and dragged off.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(A few Minutes later)

Shinji awoke to find himself bound and in a moving van. It was quite obvious that he was kidnapped probably due to his connection to Nerv.

"This kid I hear he's the strongest Got the highest kill-record and all. Must be strong." one man said

"I hear he's a wimp " another said

"Since he's the Commander's kid we should get some serious dough for him." the driver

"That's doubtful considering the commander left the kid at the age of four."

"You're probably right, Hey who's that standing in the middle the road?" questioned the driver.

In the middle of the road stood a shapely long dark haired woman in an oversized white Kimono holding a wooden sword in her right hand. The van stopped several feet away from the woman.

"Hey, Lady you trying to get run down or something? get out of the way!" shouted the driver

The woman said nothing as she took her wooden sword and swung it in the direction of the van. A sharp wind of air ripping apart the outer exterior and blowing out the tires.

"What's going on?" asked Shinji feeling the van break down bring himself back up to a vertical base after being rocked

"Keep quiet kid, come on lets get that crazy broad " said one the men as he cocked his gun and exited the van. However as soon as he opened the door he was quickly brought down in a flash

"What the?" men asked as another man emerged from the shadows. He had long red hair a cross shaped scar on his left cheek piercing blue eyes and was dressed in a red and white kimono with a sword strapped to his left hip. The remaining men cocked their guns and jumped out the back of the van and took aim. Only for the man to move with incredible agility and bring them down as in a blue flash. The driver saw this and quickly jumped out and attempted to flee, only for the woman to bring him down instantly. The red haired man entered the back of the van, and saw the boy shy away from him in fear. Seeing this the man's expression softened

"Do not be afraid we're not here to hurt you " said the red haired man causing Shinji to look up before he could speak the man released Shinji from his bonds. The woman appeared outside and helped the boy out of the damaged van. Shinji got a closer look at the woman. She was quite beautiful with piercing brown eyes her long dark hair tied in a ponytail with a white headband around her forehead she was also wearing an oversized yellow white, kimono which hid her shapely body.

"You're not hurt are you Shinji?" asked the woman with concern in her voice.

Shaking his head no the boy then asked. "No, I'm not thank you for saving me but who are you?"

"I am Kenshin Himura your uncle." replied the man.

"And I'm his wife Suzuka Himura your Aunt." said the woman.

"My Aunt and Uncle?" gasped Shinji.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

End Notes: Here's a story inspired from gunman's amazing stories Shinji's Birthday Wish Yes that is Kenshin Himura Aka Hitokiri Battousai the Man slayer from Rurouni Kenshin as Shinji's Uncle . And that is Twilight Suzuka from Outlaw Star as his Aunt. Shinji is going to have a family comprised of different people from different anime and video games . I like to thank Midnight lost for being my beta I'm gonna need all the help I could get with this. It will be similar to gunman's story but with differences mind you. I'm not going the route of celestial guardian like gunman did. I respect him but I'm not going to copy him. And sorry if Shinji's kidnapping was a bit unoriginal or cliche whatever you want to call it. But there will be other attempts and not all of them will involve Shinji being taken for ransom and other members of Shinji's new family will be coming outta the woodwork to save him. So please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Shinji's One Wish

By: SWZ

Shinji makes a wish for a family upon a shooting star which gains him a better family made up of various people from other universes

I own nothing

Note: I have permission from the great gunman to use elements from his story Shinji's Birthday Wish

Big thanks to Midnight Lost for Beta reading

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter two

Sisters and Brother

Shinji stared at the pair with some confusion, a man and woman come from outta thin air and save him from a kidnapping. Then say they're his aunt and uncle.

"We best be on our way." Kenshin said taking the lead as Suzuka nodded and followed

"Hurry? But to where And why?" asked Shinji as he followed closely behind him.

"To meet with the others at the rally point."

"But I still don't understand this. You both said you're... my aunt and uncle?"

Kenshin paused for a second.

"Yes, Shinji that we did."

"I know it's confusing now. I promise that all will be explained soon. But for we're asking you to trust us." said Suzuka

"No, offense but trust complete strangers that say they're my relatives "

"None taken we gain nothing from deceiving you, Shinji. I promise we only your safety and well being in mind "

"Wait we?"

"Your entire family has been looking for you the instant we found out that you were kidnapped."

"My... family?" asked Shinji very confused

"Yes. The family you wanted." said Suzuka

_'Did that shooting star actually grant my wish?'_thought Shinji

"We'll meet them later and all will be explained I promise but now we need to head to the rally point." said Kenshin taking the lead with both his wife and Shinji following

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The trio continued to duck in between the shadows of the buildings. Shinji's thoughts have been consumed. He couldn't comprehend how just one little wish came to be, If Kenshin was right could it have really brought these two to him. And he wondered just what surprises where in store tonight.

"They're over here, I found them!" a voice called out shining a bright light on them.

"They've found us." said Suzuka getting into a defensive stance.

"Indeed, they have." said Kenshin stepping in front of Shinji in a protective manner.

"Who are they?"

"Death Claw an elite mercenary group one of the most dangerous groups in the world." said Suzuka.

"It's obvious you know who we are and you know what we want. So hand over the kid and we'll let you walk away." said the apparent leader whose face cover by skull style helmet and was armed and armored.

Before anything else could be said Kenshin reached into kimono and took out a small blue ball and tossed it into the ground creating a large cloud of smoke. The smoke cleared and the trio were gone, the apparent leader took out his radio.

"This is Fang the target is on the move deploy the E series robots. We'll hold position until the target accomplices are eliminated."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kenshin, Suzuka and Shinji continued to run through the darker larger alleyways of the city

"Dear, remind me to thank Misao for teaching me that smoke escape technique." said Kenshin slowing his pace so Shinji can keep up.

"We live through this I'll do more than thank the little weasel girl." replied Suzuka. Then from the sky a group of robots landed in front of the trio. They were red white and round almost chicken like robots due to its chicken walker like legs with blasters guns for arms. Two more groups of robots followed suit.

"Are those robots?" asked Shinji.

"Yes they are, there the old E series robots I'm surprised they're still around." said Suzuka.

**"Surrender the boy or be destroyed."** said the first robot.

"That's not going to happen. You're not taking my nephew that you're not machine." said Kenshin unsheathing his sword.

**"Then you will be destroyed." **said another robot as it aimed their weapons. Suzuka lept, gracefully into the air and into the center of the first group of E-series robots. The robots turned their weapons to her, but with a quick spin horizontal of her wooden sword Suzuka tore through the robots like tissue paper in less then sixty seconds. Kenshin with incredible speed swung his sword side to side tearing through the enemy robots with ease and emerged on the other side as they fell to pieces.

_'Relatives or not I'm glad they're on my side.'_ thought Shinji seeing their display of skill in decimating the robots as they fired upon them only to get cut down. More robots came in groups of robots landed near Shinji and aimed the weapons at him.

"**Target sighted setting for stun."** said the mech only for Kenshin to pull Shinji out of the line of fire while Suzuka impaled it from behind and quickly decimated the other attacking robots.

While Suzuka was busy with the robots, Kenshin and Shinji were surrounded by the Death Claw group again. Kenshin stood his ground determined to protect his nephew.

"Hand over the kid now samurai guy." said the leader.

"I think not!" said Kenshin prepared to fight.

"Not wise, Get him!" ordered the leader as the rest of squad rushed at the pair.

Shinji didn't blink as Kenshin effortlessly slashed through them in mere seconds and began to battle with the leader who had large knife in hand.

"Whoa!" whispered Shinji in awe as the men went down. Then more robots landed in front Shinji weapons aimed at him. Then a flash of yellow light went through the robot bringing it down.

"What was that?!" gasped Shinji as he saw something moving fast ripping through the E series robots. Few of the Death Claw mercs got up surprising Shinji as he thought they were dead but they were quickly brought down by arrows to their shoulders. But the strangest thing of all happened when the leader was suddenly picked up by large moving plant disabling the leader. In seconds the battle was over Shinji Kenshin and Suzuka absorbed the sudden silence of the large alleyway.

"Is it over?" asked Shinji.

"Yeah it's over...for now at least little brother." said voice approaching the trio from the shadows. He had red eyes and short wavy black hair with red streaks in them his skin was lightly tan. He wore a long black sleeveless trench coat. He had on a simple white T-shirt with strange design on it (Think Shadow's Logo from the Shadow the hedgehog game) with black pants with a spiked knee pad on the left kneecap. With strange red and shoes on his feet. Before he could ask Shinji found himself wrapped up in huge hug

"BIG BROTHER!" a cute little girl with blonde hair and green eyes wearing a white sundress shouted very excitedly as wrapped herself tighter around Shinji.

"Huh?" Shinji gasped at the girl appearing from nowhere.

"I missed you brother!"

"Big Brother?"

"What else would she call you dear little brother." said a woman appearing from the downed men. She had flawless white skin long rich black hair that fell down to her waist which was tied in a ponytail. And had big doll-like brown eyes. Shinji was in awe of her beauty. She wore a traditional miko priestess attire indicating she was priestess with a bow and arrows strapped to her back.

"You're not hurt are you little brother?" she asked with warmth and concern in her voice.

"I..uh." stammered Shinji.

"Come on you can tell us little brother." another voice said as she appeared next to Kenshin and Suzuka. She had long black hair but not as long as the other girl brown eyes as her attire consisted of a white and green school uniform and her skin was more tan then her look alike. She giggled at his expression at seeing them both standing together. These two looked so alike almost like fraternal twins.

"I think he's either too awe struck by how pretty we both are or how we look so much alike Kikyo." said the girl.

"I agree with you Kagome." replied Kikyo as Kagome hugged Shinji from behind which she found easy since she was a bit taller then him.

"Aren't you gonna hug our brother too Shadow." asked the little blonde haired girl. While he crossed his arms and snorted.

"I'm not that affectionate Kusano." said Shadow as she made a pout and kept hugging Shinji.

_'Shadow, Kikyo Kagome and Kusano these people are my brother and sisters.' _thought Shinji as Kusano kept hugging him. While Kikyo approached Kenshin and Suzuka.

"Are you alright Aunt Suzuka Uncle Kenshin?" asked Kikyo looking them over for any injury.

"We're fine Kikyo you three cut it close though." said Suzuka.

"At least you're all safe." said Kagome.

"We are now thanks to you three especially you little Kusano." said Kenshin smiling at the little girl.

"You're welcome uncle Ken." replied the girl releasing Shinji and hugging Kenshin. Shinji however couldn't help but notice Kenshin's mood and expression. In the heat of battle he's deadly serious then the next he's calm and gentle.

_'These people are my...brother and sisters? And what's with Kenshin's sudden mood and expression change? It's like he's two different people.'_ thought Shinji.

"Are you okay Shinji?" asked Shadow walking up to him.

"Yes, I'm okay Shadow." replied Shinji as Shadow looking at Kenshin's direction and his expression became neutral.

"You're wondering about uncle Kenshin aren't you?" asked Shadow getting a nod from him.

"One minute he's this is deadly invincible samurai the next minute he's as soft as a pillow cloud it's strange ." said Shadow.

"Has he always been like that?"

"He has but don't ask why. He'll only open up to Suzuka but that's a story for another time." said Shadow

"Okay, so I've got three sisters and a brother"? asked, trying reason it out.

"Yes, but try not to get me and Kikyo mixed up. We may look alike but we're two different people with two different personalities." said Kagome.

"Kikyo is older and more level headed then Kagome. She's younger and too impulsive at times." said Shadow crossing his arms.

"Hey! At least I'm not a moody show off like you Shadow!" countered Kagome.

The group just laughed at the brother and sister began to bicker.

End Chapter

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

End Notes: How do you like that? Kikyo and Kagome from Inuyasha and Kusano from Sekirei as Shinji's sisters and a human Shadow The Hedgehog as his brother. I picked Kikyo Kusano and Kagome as his sisters cause they're good characters and their names start with K. And for Shadow I just did it cause he's one of my favorite Sonic characters also the E series robots are from Sonic Think Gamma from Sonic Adventure. More of Kusano's power will manifest themselves in the next chapter as will Kikyo Kagome and Shadow's powers. I like to thank everyone who's either reviewed, favored and followed this story. This may possibly shape up to be one of my most popular stories yet. And big ups to Midnight lost for beta reading.

And please Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

Shinji's One Wish

By: SWZ

Shinji makes a wish for a family upon a shooting star which gains him a better family made up of various people from other universes

Beta Read by Midnight Lost

I own nothing

Note: I have permission from gunman to use elements from his story Shinji's Birthday Wish

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 3

The Cousins

Kusano went right back to Shinji's side as the group prepared to make their departure when Shadow and Kagome ceased their bickering. Suddenly a strange mist started to fill the area. Shadow, Kenshin, Suzuka, Kikyo and Kagome all steadied themselves right away while Kusano held on to Shinji tightly.

"Be, on guard everyone. I sense a dark presence nearing us ".said Kikyo readying her bow and arrow as the mist got thicker.

"What on earth could be causing this"? asked Kagome readying her bow and arrow. Then the ground beneath them began to shake.

"I wouldn't say what Kagome or rather who is doing this " said Kikyo as a something started to come up from the ground. A dirt brown humanoid creature rose up from the ground. It look mostly decayed, rotting flesh making low -pitched moaning sounds(A/N Redeads from Zelda OOT). Soon after several more began rising up and slowly approached the group.

"Eeeuuww! those things look gross" Kagome Shrieked backing away

"What are those things "? asked Suzuka as her and Kenshin assumed a defensive stance.

"They are called Redeads. Undead zombie creatures created from dark magic " said Kikyo took aim and fired at the Redeads approaching her taking them down. While Kusano used her powers to manipulate the nearby planet life. Making them grow giant sized and wrap around her and Shinji to protect herself and him from the Redeads attempting to reach them.

"These things don't look so tough."said Shadow as he struck one redead in the chest. But to his surprise the Redead absorbed his punch and began draining his strength slowly weakening him, Kikyo fired an arrow directly at the redead's head causing it release her brother.

"Stay on guard, these things suck the life out of anything they latch on to brother." said Kikyo batting a redead near her with her spiritual powered bow.

"Good to know, Chaos Spear!" yelled Shadow hurling a yellow energy spear at a group of Redeads destroying them.

"Kikyo, Kagome you two get to high ground. Find out the cause of the this!" ordered Kenshin as slashed through several Redeads.

"Yes uncle. "said Kikyo as a she and Kagome climbed up the nearby ladder on to the top of the building. Meanwhile Kusano made more plants grow giant-sized as the Redeads kept coming after her and Shinji. Suzuka was holding her own against the attacking Zombies, every time she killed one two more would take it's place. Shadow and Kenshin were barely holding out. Shinji still with Kusano looked on helplessly as the people calling themselves his family fighting to protect him and he couldn't do anything about it. More Redeads started to sap the life out of the massive tree barks protecting Shinji and Kusano only for Kagome and Kikyo to pick them off from their high position.

"Kikyo, where are these things coming from." asked Kagome as she fired another arrow.

"Not what but who, this is the work of Tsubaki the dark priestess." replied Kikyo as fired off another arrow.

"Tsubaki but I thought she was dead!" gasped Kagome.

"Apparently not she's no doubt the source of these Redeads. If we don't stop her these things will keep coming."

"Right, She's got to be somewhere near here so she can control the Redeads. Try and pin point the strongest source of evil energy Kagome. That's where she'll be." said Kikyo while Kagome nodded and began to concentrate her senses to one specific location. In order to find where Tsubaki might be. Sure enough Kagome felt an aura of dark energy nearby building a few blocks away from where their family was fighting.

"Kikyo, the aura is coming from that building over there!" said Kagome pointing to the abandoned building on far left with a dark purple aura surrounding it.

"That's where she is, we must-" Kikyo was about to say until a small, purple vortex appeared behind the sisters. And sure enough a woman with a long white hair wearing a dark version of the traditional miko priestess outfit, holding a black orb in her hands and snake wrapped around her body and massive scar over her right eye. She had an evil smile on her face as the two sisters faced her.

"Kikyo, Kagome, it has been sometime." said Tsubaki the vortex hole vanishing behind her.

"I've should have known you would cheat death again Tsubaki." said Kikyo scowling.

"I don't cheat death I master it Kikyo. But my longevity came at a price." said Tsubaki

"Let me guess you sold your soul. Again after getting it back, I shouldn't be surprised." surmised Kikyo.

"What do you want from Shinji?" asked Kagome readying her bow.

"The power locked inside of him. With it I will at last have eternal youth." stated Tsubaki with a purple aura surrounding her.

"That won't happen we will end you here and now." said Kikyo powering up her spiritual energy with Kagome with her. Tsubaki's purple aura flared up as the orb in her hands glowed.

"You, two think you can stop me?!" shouted Tsubaki as large skulls with purple flames and wings appeared in hordes all around her. (Bubbles from LOZ OOT)

"Careful Kagome these things make not look like a threat but one hit from those things will temporarily negate your powers." said Kikyo readying her bow and arrow.

"Got it take we'll take them out before they hit us." replied Kagome shooting an arrow and at the cursed skull taking it down.

"Tsubaki will also target our family members too. We'll have to keep her attention on us."

Kikyo, shot down a row of cursed skulls with one arrow as she narrowly an oncoming skull trying to hit her. Kagome was also having some difficulty as shot one down two more took it's place. She spent more time dodging the skulls then firing at them.

"Evade, all you want my minions will eventually hit you." chuckled Tsubaki holding the dark orb in her hands as it glowed.

_'I hope the others are fairing better than we are.__' _thought Kagome

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Meanwhile down below with the other family members)

Kenshin, Suzuka, and Shadow all had their hands full with the attacking Redeads. While little Kusano manipulated her giant plants to fend off the Redeads by using branches to whack them away protecting her brother. Little she know as large as she making the plants larger she was inadvertently making a large gap on the side that neither her or Shinji where noticing.

"Man, there's no end to these things." groaned Shadow as he performed a blade kick on a Redead. Kenshin and Suzuka on the other hand were fighting back to back hacking and slashing away at the Redeads approaching them.

"This is never gonna end unless the source of these things are destroyed." said Suzuka slashing three Redeads.

"I know dear but we have to hold out until help arrives, and the girls destroy the source." replied Kenshin as he slashed away at several Redeads.

While this was going on Shinji was grabbed from behind and pulled backwards, out of everyone's line of sight for nearly five seconds. Kusano was the first to notice.

"Shinji!" shouted Kusano causing everyone to look her way.

Everyone looked to see that at least two dozen attractive woman had appeared virtually out of nowhere. There were three groups dressed in virtually the same outfits. The outfits were pink and red short dresses with no sleeves, white stockings and same colored shoes. The girls themselves had different colored hair and hair-styles. The one holding Shinji was wearing a pink and black swimsuit leotard had dark skin had long black hair and had a two clawed gauntlet aimed at Shinji's throat. The first group were dressed revealing pink and black dresses brandishing guns and bladed weapons. The last group where dressed in blue dresses but where unarmed but assumed fighting stances.

"Who are they?" asked Kenshin

"We are the Sirens squad, thank you for keeping Shinji safe for us." said the one holding Shinji. She seemed to be the apparent leader of the group.

"What do you want with my brother?!" shouted Kusano causing the leader to chuckle

"Well, we just want to have fun with him. But don't worry he'll be _well _taken care of I assure you." she said.

"What's that mean aunt Suzuka?" Kusano asked innocently. Only Shadow, Kenshin, and Suzuka knew what she meant.

"You're too young to know that Ku" replied Kenshin slashing a Redead

"Chief, we have our prize so we should get going." said one of the Sirens with the leader nodding her head in agreement.

"You're not going anywhere." said a voice from out of no where as smoke filled the area and some of the Sirens was suddenly knocked down.

"Who did that?" said the leader holding on to Shinji as a few more Siren girls went down. She held on tighter to Shinji, so he wouldn't escape.

"Where are you!?" she shouted in ten seconds she got her answer.

"Here." said the voice before Shinji was suddenly pulled away then the leader was knocked out. Shinji surveyed the unconscious bodies around him and wondered what happened. Shadow lowered his head, as if sensing something was coming the others couldn't. He shouted. "WATCH OUT!"

Shadow, Kenshin and Suzuka after she pulled Kusano away leapt out of the way as the wall that the backs of them exploded open as a gigantic white and blue armored tank tore through the concrete like wet paper. Steel and stone went spraying everywhere. The tank began firing on the Redeads obliterating, them instantly destroying the groups the that once surrounded the family. Once they were gone the tank ceased firing. The top door opened a figure climbed out. He looked about sixteen to twenty years old was kind of tall with brown hair that was styled down covering one of his green eyes. His outfit consisted of a long sleeved blue shirt and blue jeans, with brown shoes. Shinji was still surrounded by the unconscious Sirens.

"What just happened?" asked Shinji then he felt a firm body press up against him from behind. Then felt two arms wrap around him.

"I happened that's what." said a voice Shinji gasped, as the unexpected, unseen and contact. Suddenly, two arms flickered and materialized, showing physical proof that someone was holding him. Shinji looked back and saw the face of beautiful shapely athletic woman with blonde hair and a flawless face wearing a short pink and black dress with matching boots. But the striking thing about her was her eyes the seemed to look like lenses.

"Who are you?" Shinji asked as the woman

"I'm Vanessa Ibert your cousin." answered the woman

"My cousin?!" gasped Shinji as the one who drove the tank lept effortlessly on top the area where the family and Shinji were. Shinji pegged him for an acrobat.

"I'm Trowa Barton your cousin also Shinji." said Trowa in monotone voice.

"You're my cousin too?"

"What kept you?" asked Shadow

"You can thank Reiko, for taking too long on the Landmaster Shielding." said Vanessa still holding Shinji as he looked at the tank that was down below.

"Never the less we're glad you're here. But how are Kikyo and Kagome fairing?" asked Kenshin looking up at the building.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Back with Kikyo and Kagome)

Kikyo and Kagome were barely holding against Tsubaki's flying demon skulls. As they ran short on arrows they both resorted to powering up their bows to fend them off.

"Ha, Ha you can't keep this up forever you foolish girls." cackled Tsubaki watching the sisters struggle as the orb continued to glow in her hands.

"She's right, Kikyo we're just wearing ourselves down." said Kagome batting away another demon skull before another came flying toward her

"I know, Kagome that orb that Tsubaki's holding we need to destroy it." replied Kikyo batting away a skull. Kikyo hit a few more Skulls coming towards her.

"Kagome, I have an idea go right." said Kikyo as she began to go toward Tsubaki's left avoiding another skull. Kagome complied and did just that. But before they could do anything Tsubaki shot out a wave of dark energy disabling them both.

"Your efforts are pitiful. It's time that I finish both of you off!" exclaimed Tsubaki levitated in the air. She powered up her orb in an apparent final attack intent on killing the girls. Suddenly, a ball of energy struck the dark priestess sending her back into the ground.

"What, was that?" asked Kagome seeing their enemy down on the ground. She got her answer when a figure landed in front of them. She was a shapely young woman with huge breasts, wearing a strange dark blue dress with the skirt was fairly short, almost daringly so. She wore long orange socks with dark blue and white boots. Her skin was light tan, her hair sea green hair was exceedingly long and tied into a ponytail with purple headband with wings on both sides and her eyes were a gentle purple.

"Yo, you guys were taking too long getting Shinji home. So they sent me to find out what was keeping you." said Hydra to Kikyo and Kagome

"You, can thank that old witch right there for keeping us occupied." spat Kagome pointing at Tsubaki.

"That orb in her hands Hydra, destroy it and destroy her." Kikyo said as she got up and Hydra nodded.

"Got it." said Hydra as she charged up an energy shot. Tsubaki's orb glowed as more demon skulls surrounded her.

"Think you can defeat me?! foolish girl!" shouted Tsubaki as she powered up her dark energy as her horde went after Hydra. She quickly went on the offensive and blasted the Skulls, coming at her.

"Is that the best you got lady?" taunted Hydra as she blasted more Skulls. The dark priestess conjured up demon heads to be better effective against her. While Tsubaki's attention was on Hydra, Kikyo and Kagome proceeded with their original plan of destroying Tsubaki's orb and hopefully killing, her in the process. Each girl got on one side of their enemy and prepared to fire their last arrows for a final shot against her. Seeing this Hydra caught on, and fired an energy blast in front of her knocking the dark priestess off balance. Before Tsubaki got back to a vertical base Kagome fired her last arrow at the orb shattering it to pieces.

"No, My orb!" cried Tsubaki as her remaining skulls, redeads and demon heads all vanished. She would find that the was the least of her problems. Kikyo took aim at Tsubaki intent on ending her for good.

"Try and come back from this." whispered Kikyo as she fired her last sacred arrow piercing through Tsubaki's chest. Tsubaki cried out, in tense pain as energy from the arrow surged all around her.

"AHHHHHH!" cried Tsubaki as he body began to disintegrated into dust. Leaving only her dark priestess attire before the wind blew it away. Hydra landed next to sisters looking them over for injuries.

"You think, this time she'll stay dead?"asked Kagome

"Let's hope so, Thank you Hydra." said Kikyo to Hydra but the woman just waved it off.

"Don't mention it cousin, now we should head down and see the others especially Shinji." said Hydra flying down. Kagome went back down first, while Kikyo followed but not before sparing a glance at the spot Tsubaki's attire used to be.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Back down below)

Hydra, Kikyo, and Kagome made it back down to find their family safe and sound. Vanessa was still hugging Shinji, pretty much unwilling to let go of him, while Kusano was hugging the boy from around the waist.

"It's good to see you're both safe and sound." said Kenshin with him and Suzuka walking over to the trio.

"It's thanks to Hydra, we are." replied Kagome while Hydra just shrugged.

"Yeah, well I was in the neighborhood, but enough about that where's my cousin?" asked Hydra while Kenshin pointed to where Shinji and Vanessa where.

"Hey Hey, I want to hug him too. Trowa tell your mother to let go!" said Hydra

"Mother? you're Trowa's mother?" asked Shinji looking up at Vanessa while she nodded.

"Adopted, mother actually it's a long story; hey-" cried Vanessa as Hydra pulled Shinji towards her mashing his face into her breast.

"You keep that up and the poor boy won't breathe " commented Suzuka, while everyone minus Hydra and Shadow laughed.

End chapter

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

End Notes: First off IF Anyone notices anything that seemed put in place last minute I am responsible for that not my beta. The reason being is that some ideas just come to me last minute right after I get done with the chapter. I don't know why it just happens and I can't stop it. Now with that said How do you like that? Vanessa Ibert from 009-1 (I wouldn't be surprised if anyone never heard it) Hydra from UFO Ultra Maiden Valkyrie and the pilot of Heavyarms Trowa Barton from Gundam Wing. And yes I used the Redeads and bubbles from the legend of Zelda Ocarina Of Time and the Landmaster tank from Star Fox. I'm aware of Vanessa's capabilities I'll be juicing her up a bit to be almost on par with Motoko from GITS. Next up the Father so please stay tuned and Read and Review.


End file.
